PKMN: Liberty
by EmerMarie
Summary: Two hundred years have passed since the man had hidden it from people with evil desires. Will someone with a good heart ever come for Victini?


**Eldin's on a temporary hiatus, enough said. Anyway.**

**I got both Pokémon Black and White as soon as they came out on Sunday, and I've been playing them both interchangeably. That aside, I was going through the Victini event in both of my games and decided to write a one-shot of it in Victini's point of view. Like I did on my Mt. Silver one-shot, the player character is kept ambiguous here, along with their own Pokémon. There are some MINOR SPOILERS here, so if you don't want to know about Victini until you play the game yourself, then don't read this.**

**One more thing I should add, you cannot get Victini unless you have the Liberty Pass in your possession. To get it, look it up, though you might want to hurry before April 10 approaches.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, which belongs to Game Freak of Nintendo.**

**EDIT, April 1, 2011: Before I forget to mention, I managed to catch my Victini in Black without much trouble (and with a Poké Ball, too. Lucky me) about two days before this one-shot was posted. I caught the Victini in my White about three days later on March 12, the day after this was posted. It's pretty useful in my opinion, but the only downside I see is that you can't use it in the Battle Subway, which stinks, but whatever.**

**Oh yeah, funny bit about my White. Like I said in Chapter Six of Eldin, I got myself a Snivy and planned on naming it Salazar, but it wasn't until the second battle in the game (the first one with Cheren) did I realize that my Snivy was in fact _female_. I considered resetting, but since I already grew attached to her, I just decided to say "Screw it" and named her Molly. She's a Serperior right now and she's still awesome. And the funny thing about that? She has a Jolly Nature. Heh heh... Jolly Molly...**

**All of that aside, enjoy this one-shot. Check out _Eldin_, _Mt. Silver_, and _Innocent and Guilty_ when you get the chance!**

* * *

**PKMN: Liberty**

* * *

Victory is one thing.

Liberty is another.

Two hundred years ago, Victini was a very happy Pokémon. It lived on an island that gave the feeling of hope and freedom, the two feelings that Victini loved more than anything.

Then one day, a human man came to the island.

Victini, while afraid of what the man was up to, became curious. This was the first time it has seen a human in a long while.

It wasn't long before the man discovered Victini.

Instead of trying to use the Victory Pokémon for selfish reasons, the man, who turned out to be a very wealthy person, actually bought the island under his own name and even built a lighthouse for Victini to live in. He even went so far as to call it the Liberty Garden to give the feeling of hope and freedom even more.

Victini became very happy. It had someone it could trust, and the man in return would often secretly visit Victini almost every other day.

But good times were bound to end.

Many years later, the man stopped coming one day, and Victini became very lonely. Questions continuously formed in its mind every day after that. Where did the man go? Where is he? Is he okay? Or is he...? ...Gone? ...Forever?

All Victini could do was cry.

Ten days had passed, and still no sign of the man. Victini stared at the rainy horizon from inside the lighthouse. It was glad that the lighthouse was built, for it served very well as a shelter for the Victory Pokémon. It hated the rain, which is understandable since it was part Fire-Type.

Another ten days have passed, and still yet no sign of the man had shown itself.

Victini was still lonely, and it cried a few more tears before going back to sleep.

* * *

"Victini?"

Victini's eyes open wide before widening. The man had come back.

"Hey," the man smiled.

The Victory Pokémon now had a wide smile on its face as it embraced him with its small arms. The man gently chuckled at this, he would often, if not always, view Victini as if it was his own child. The man let out a small sigh.

"Victini, listen to me."

Victini looked up at the man, and saw him frown for the first time. Ever. Victini was confused, why was he unhappy?

"Listen, the reason why I was gone... Was because I was sent to a hospital." When Victini gave him a questioning look, the man simply explained, "It's a place where people that are hurt or sick get treatment to help them recover. I've grown old after many years, and I do not have much time left in this world."

Victini's eyes widened in fear. If something were to happen to him, then Victini will become lonely again!

"What's worse, someone has spread a rumor that you live here."

Victini shivered, for it knew what its powers are capable of. Its Victory Star ability allows itself and others to become more confident for victory, and the limitless energy it produces can help both people and Pokémon alike achieve victory.

"For that, I think I know of a way for you to be safe." The man said nothing else as he held on to the Victory Pokémon while walking his way towards the basement of the lighthouse. He opened the door, which revealed a small bedroom and some toys.

Victini's room.

"I know that you might not like this, but I want you to be safe from the people outside," the man coughed a little, "In order to do that, you need to stay here. Don't go outside until someone with a good heart comes for you," he looked at Victini, "Do you understand?"

All Victini could do was nod in response.

The man smiled for the last time, "Good. I hope that some day in the future, someone will come for you."

* * *

That was almost two-hundred years ago.

Victini had wondered occasionally as to why it remained in the room hidden in the lighthouse. The man had long passed on, and Victini was all alone. The only mementos of the man was the lighthouse, the few toys that Victini would always play with to pass the time, and the name Liberty Garden, the name of its home. Victini had few activities other than playing with the toys, one was that it would watch the other humans walk around the garden, admiring the lighthouse and the Liberty Garden alike. It wasn't exactly company, since none of the humans came for it, but it was better than nothing.

Right now, Victini knew that it was in danger.

Corrupted humans have invaded the island. As far as Victini knows, the corrupted humans have called themselves Team Plasma. While Victini didn't know what it meant by "Plasma," it knew that they weren't good humans, yet they intend on capturing Victini for their own selfish desires.

One Plasma human was able to breach the safety of its room, and Victini, despite having not battled in a long while, was able to fend him off but taking out the two Patrats the Plasma human had with him.

Before the Plasma human could send out another Pokémon, sounds of a Pokémon battle was heard upstairs. The sounds stopped eventually, and the Plasma human lifted up the strange red-and-white ball again.

But then the footsteps of another person was heard as they entered the room.

The Plasma human took notice of this, and both he and Victini saw a human, who looked much younger than the Plasma human, possibly in their mid-teens. One thing Victini noticed, however, was that the younger human was not very happy with the Plasma human. A determined look was in the younger human's eyes.

The Plasma human gave out an annoyed grunt, "The one who obtains this Pokémon is said to be victorious in any type or competition... We can obtain a power that makes us invincible! That is the value of this mythical Pokémon," he then pointed at the Victory Pokémon, "Victini!" He then approached the younger human, "This is a secret room meant to hide Victini! Two hundred years ago, a certain rich person bought this entire island and hid Victini in this underground room. After that, no one saw Victini, and it became a mythical Pokémon..."

He approached closer to the younger human, "We, Team Plasma, will liberate Victini from this room and use its powers to make out goal a reality! We won't let a brat like you get in our way!"

Grabbing the strange ball again, the Plasma human tossed it and a Watchog materialized from it.

The younger human now has a determined look on their face and tossed one of those strange spheres, too, revealing a Pokémon. It turns out that the younger human is no fool, for their Pokémon took out the Plasma human's Watchog with a single hit.

"I failed to seize the victory!" The Plasma human grunted, but gave out an irritated sigh, "It looks like I underestimated your strength. But Victini won't be so simple! Look!" He then stepped aside, "Looks like it's waiting to test your strength. You'd better get ready!"

The younger human looked at the Plasma human for a moment in slight disgust before approaching Victini.

Victini didn't move, but it was planning to do what the Plasma human suggested. So far, the younger human seems to be the kind of human that the man from over two hundred years ago wishes for Victini to be with. But it wouldn't hurt to test their strength.

"Ta-ta-ta-tah!"

* * *

_"Living with Victini means accepting Victini's cruel destiny... Someday we will test you if you are truly ready for that."_

Minutes later, the younger human, who turned out to be a person known as a Pokémon Trainer, walked out of the lighthouse with Victini safely curled in their arms. It became worn out after the brief battle, but Victini didn't mind, it was worth it. Especially since it finally has another human it could trust with its life.

"Thanks to you, ..." Victini was too tired to hear the Trainer's name, "...this group that was up to no good has been captured!"

Victini's new Trainer approached the mature-looking woman who spoke. A lot of other men in navy blue-black uniforms were behind her.

"Victini is a mythical Pokémon that is said to radiate energy from its body..." she explained, much like the Plasma human from before, "When Pokémon or people come into contact with that energy, it fills up their bodies, and they exhibit more power than usual. That's why there was no end to the people who wanted to use Victini for their own evil needs..." She spoke up again, "I'm sure the rich person who built this underground room for Victini was sincerely trying to help it. But I think shutting the poor thing up in this room was a mistake."

Victini thought about it, but decided not to regret it. It was over and done. Regardless of whatever mistakes the man who hid Victini away made, it didn't stop it from being found by a kind-hearted human in the end.

"Thanks to you, Victini has a new destiny that does not involve being used in Team Plasma's schemes. Making sure no one misuses Victini's power is now your duty! Also..." the woman thought for a moment, then spoke, "In the Unova Pokédex, Victini was assigned a special number: zero. I've heard the special number was assigned in the hope that Victini's power to bring victory would be shared with the Trainer who traveled with this Pokédex..."

"Professor Juniper!" Victini saw the humans turn and saw another one of those uniformed men, "We cornered the crooks with our high-speed police boat! we will return to Castelia City! Please come on board, too!"

The woman, now identified as Professor Juniper, spoke out, "Thank you! I'll be right there!" She then turned to the young Trainer and Victini again, "I can't believe it when people are led astray by Pokémon's astounding abilities and try to misuse them... But it's only when we face Pokémon with a good heart that we can make a brighter future!"

Having said that, Professor Juniper and the uniformed men walked away and boarded the police boat.

The young Trainer stood there for a few minutes, as if they were slowly taking in the words that the woman had just told them. A sincere smile suddenly appeared on their face.

"Ready to go... Victini?"

Victini's new life and adventure is about to begin, not as a Pokémon that can bring out Victory...

But Liberty as well.

* * *

**End**

* * *

**I decided not to name the man who helped Victini, since it was easier for me to write this way. That, and there's the fourteenth movie of Pokémon with Victini in it, so I just kept it that way.**

**All of the quotes from the Team Plasma Grunt and Professor Juniper are taken directly from The Game (which you just lost).**

**Have you caught your Victini yet?**


End file.
